Long Nights and Dialogue
by KLil31
Summary: This is literally just Until Dawn one-shots. Rated T for language. I will be taking requests so go nuts.


One Shots: Until Dawn Edition

Number One: "Burning Skies"

Authors Notes: So I'm starting to get into one shots. They're fun to write and take less time and commitment to tackle so I made this "story" to put them all in. The first (the one you're reading right now) is a Fourth of July fic featuring Hannah and Mike… I know I write about them too much but what can I say I love the pairing. Fun fact; this is also the first story I wrote entirely by hand before transferring it over to my laptop because my mother took my laptop away for a few days… maybe more. It was certainly interesting as I got to write in really peaceful places and with my friends. With all of that being said I am proud to introduce my very first one shot, _Burning Skies_.

"Why would you choose _here_ of all places to watch fireworks?" Mike asked, somewhat out of breath from having to climb the tall tree in the Washington's enormous backyard.

"I wanted some air; sue me for it," Hannah responded casually. She always was more social and less fangirl-esque when the group could convince her to drink. Hannah was presently lying comfortably on a high branch of one of the many trees that the Washington Estate had on its grounds, watching the fireworks explode in spectacular reds, whites, and blues.

"That doesn't answer my question but okay…" Mike retorted, having finally arrived at the same branch as Hannah.

"I just got tired of the loud crappy music and strobe lights after a while," Hannah answered honestly.

"That's fair; Josh does go overboard for these things," Mike was now sitting next to her, also enjoying the explosions in the sky on this beautiful 4th of July that they were all celebrating.

"You know we haven't talked like this since that night at the lodge, right? Hannah asked, trying to get a glimpse of what was going through Mike's head.

"Huh… I guess you're right. That night was terrible. It could've been worse though," Mike said solemnly.

"How so?"

"Well, think about it. You tried to run outside into a goddamn blizzard! Who knows what would have happened if you got that door open…" Mike said, his normal bravado absent.

"It could have been _real_ bad, yeah," Hannah agreed solemnly. A bit of time passed with the two in a comfortable silence as they watched the fireworks together. The finale started just then, with rapid displays of color bursting in a staccato sequence. It was absolutely breath taking; both Hannah and Mike loved the display.

"So apparently Jess wants me to ask her out," Mike confessed suddenly. It was clearly something he had been pondering for some time.

"Oh… What do you think you're going to do about it?" Hannah asked – the finale of the fireworks suddenly a million miles away.

"I don't know. She's beautiful and confident, but I don't know if I want to deal with all that drama right now. You know Emily would be pissed. Not to mention there's you to think about," Despite the truth in what he'd said, Mike somehow still felt unfulfilled in his answer.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'd be thrilled if you chose Jess over me, but I wouldn't stop you. Do whatever makes you happy," Hannah said, fully giving Mike the attention she previously allocated to the fireworks.

" _HEY!_ You two stop your make out session and come back to the party," Josh called down suddenly from the base of the tree.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Hannah called back, blushing with the shade of red as the fireworks that were going off behind them. Josh seemed satisfied with her reply and walked back to the house.

"I'm not gonna date Jess. She may have been my type a year ago but right now I'm looking for a real relationship, not just a fling. What they did to you was _fucked_ and I can't get behind something like that either," Mike said as the finale ended in the background, inciting tremendous cheers and whoops from the house.

"That's probably for the best. Emily would _kill_ you if you dated Jess," she paused a moment and added "I appreciate you not teasing me for that prank too."

"There's nothing to tease you about, Han. I'm heading back to the party if you want to join me." With that Mike offered her his hand.

"Sure, let's go make bad decisions."

Chapters Notes Ending: Well here's number one! Let me know what you guys think!

Editor's Notes: Ending – Stardate 95156.39: This was supposed to come out almost a week ago but I delayed it because of a lack of motivation and a lack of using the computer late at night(the only time I can). – AFROKID538


End file.
